Balancing Crazy
by Savvywolf
Summary: "My Lord, when the Hammer hit the Bifrost it created temporary time shift... The last eight seconds here on Asgard translated to eight months on Midgard." Thor get's stuck on Earth for longer then intended and it ends up changing things. As for SHIELD, they're more worried about Darcy, who seems to have the uncanny ability of finding and adopting super heroes. AU, Slow Updates.
1. Beginnings and Spatulas

**Okay... I should NOT be posting this when I haven't updated As One in seven months... But, I had to. The only fandom I have been able to read in the last month has been Avengers and with phase two of the Marvel movie verse starting soon it might make many of my idea's obsolete and I love my ideas so much... Okay so that sounded a little whiny but it's the truth. **

**So a few things YOU SHOULD KNOW I will be walking all over both comic verse and norse mythology. The comics are WAY too complicated for my tastes and Norse Myths while interesting have quiet a bit of stuff that will contradict what I will be writing so I apologize to those who try and keep all three sets of Cannon together. You are a lot more talented and patient then I am. Also, this like all my other stories is currently unbetad and will have many grammar mistakes, if you want to point them out to me I will try and go back and fix them but no promises. And Finally this will be and AU I will take certain facts and twist them to my advantage. The basic story will be the same but there will be things like the antagonists of this story that will have no basis in comic or movie verse what so ever. Oh and even though Marvel time line states that Thor, The Incredible Hulk, and Iron Man 2 all happened in the same week I'm spreading them out slightly. (hey I'm messing with time anyways so why not) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**So yes enjoy.**

* * *

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

Odin pulled back the hammer and Heimdall's head shot up. His eye's widened. "All-Father not yet!" Loki looked up at the Guardian's suddenly frantic tone but it was too late. The Hammer was thrown as soon as it left the All-Fathers hands and hit the Bifrost there was a shudder and the Bifrost shut down immediately taking the Hammer with it. Loki braced himself as a shockwave seemed to travel through the realm. It only lasted a moment but even if Loki didn't have the comprehension of the universe that Heimdall had even he could tell something major had just shifted.

"Heimdall," Odin began "What was that?"

"My Lord… When the Hammer hit the Bifrost it created temporary time shift. The shift was not permanent but it was large. The last eight seconds here on Asgard translated to eight months on Midgard before the Time shift evened out again."

Loki was stunned into silence as he watched the sudden alarm and pain on his father's face. 'But he might not be your father.' A small voice whispered in his mind. 'Would he show the same pain if he knew you had suddenly been lost in time? Even if it was only for eight short months?' Loki wasn't sure he wanted to know and yet… If he did not find out he would never be able to look the All father in the eye again. It was obvious from the look on Odin's face that he had only planned for Thor to be on Midgard a short time. Thor would be back soon. Which meant Loki had to act fast if he wanted to know the truth. 'Are you sure you can handle it?' The voice whispered again and Loki wished it would just be quiet.

* * *

Darcy was twenty-five and well on her way to, finally, graduating. Sure, it had taken her several years to finally find out what she wanted to major in. (Political Science all the way baby) but she was finally on 'The right track' as her father liked to say. When she had found out she only needed four _real_ science credits she had been annoyed. Sure she had always been able to pass her science and math classes. But they were always so boring. (Not that she would tell her parents that) So when she had noticed the sign on the library corkboard asking for applicants for a six credit Science internship she had jumped on board. When she had found out she was the only applicant she wasn't that surprised. (Jane really should have advertised more Darcy kept having to remind her that everything is digital these days. Putting something on a corkboard is not going to cut it.)

And that was how Darcy had found herself spending her summer in the-middle-of-no-where New Mexico. It didn't turn out as bad as she thought it would. Sure the first week of 'getting to know Jane and trying to figure out what she was doing' was both awkward and a pain. But even though Jane was four years older then Darcy a friendship had sparked. (Yes, Sparked. Darcy has the burns to prove it… Don't ask)

It had taken several tries before Darcy had actually been able to figure out what her new job required of her and it was only after Darcy had figured out what kind of coffee that Jane liked that the older girl had started to warm up to her. After that, with only one big incident where Darcy mislabeling Jane's notes, ended up leading to a mess involving a spatula fight, some drunken neighbors, and an angry Parakeet. (The guy at the pet store still holds a grudge.) Jane had finally realized that Darcy was actually useful and Darcy had realized that Jane actually had a sense of humor. (No one could fight off two drunk guys with a spatula, come out with a smirk, and return an angry bird to an even angrier pet shop own with a straight face, without having a sense of humor.)

And so, with only one more hiccup involving the blowup of the microwave. (Yes SPARKED) Jane became Darcy's new best friend. And mixed in with all of that was learning new things, like when it came to a good 90% of Jane's tech hitting the stupid machine _will_ fix it. (Seriously it actually worked) Avoiding the Pet Store guy, which unfortunately meant avoiding the bar as well. (Darcy seriously wondered how the guy made enough money to go out every night? Darcy had ten bucks that said he lived with his mom against Jane's theory of him actually working at the bar.) And Darcy actually realized that the universe is kind of cool. (So, Jane is really rubbing off on her what of it?)

There were also a lot of sleepy nights, staring up at the stars, and wondering if this was what it's like to have a sister. Being an only child was great and then not so great. And Darcy hadn't ever had a friend like Jane who actually cared if Darcy got too drunk, (Jane still insists confiscating Darcy's stash was out of love and Darcy can't bring herself to disagree… too much) Jane takes time to explain things to her, and actually can keep up with Darcy's tangents and so the two of them just sort of fit together and Darcy liked that.

About a month into Darcy's internship Jane made a breakthrough when it came to her research of space and magic storm clouds. (It's more complicated then that but who cares.) That's when Darcy met Erik Selvig. He was like a father to Jane and despite the fact that he obviously wished Jane had a better assistant than Darcy. She kind of liked him, or at least that's what she told Jane who was trying her hardest to act like a complete professional when Erik was around and even though Erik scoffed at Darcy's Political Science degree, Jane still appreciated Darcy's input. (What now Selvig)

Of course all of this 'professionalism' from her 'boss' (okay so yes Jane really is her boss, but Darcy liked to think they'd moved past that point.) went down the drain when the three of them hit some homeless dude with a car and Darcy ended up tasering the guy. The next two days were filled with I-pod stealing jerks, trying to teach Thor basic dining etiquette, (Seriously if Darcy had to teach the guy some manners then it shows how bad he was) and trying to convince the pet shop owner that Thor coming in and asking for a horse wasn't some sort of practical joke. It was crazy and yet more fun then Darcy had experienced since the parakeet incident. Of course Jane really wouldn't be happy until she had her research and decided to get it back scary government agents or not, she took Thor with her, and then came back a wreck the hunk no where to be found.

"It was incredible," Jane finally started when Darcy had managed to calm her down "I didn't realize how strong he was until I saw him taking down all those agents. But then he finally got to the hammer in the center and… he couldn't pick him up. They took him and… Oh Darcy what in the world am I supposed to do. I mean he was my last link to my research and-"

"And you're totally into him." Darcy cut in, because Jane totally was and even though Darcy had only met Donald Blake twice before he broke up with Jane and left as quickly as possible (That had been one of the few times that Jane had let Darcy break into the Stash) Darcy knows the look of a love struck woman. The same look had only been on her own face twice, but Darcy was rather social in school and had several friends through the years who have worn that look with varying degrees and even though Jane had only known the guy for like two days she already looked like she's in for the long haul.

"Jane he is no good for you." Erik jumped in and totally ruined the moment. Darcy still got to see Jane turn red at her comment however so it wasn't a complete loss. Erik droned on about Norse mythology for a while before Darcy interrupted him.

"I think we should go get him." Darcy interrupted before Erik could continue his rant. "Do like a breakout, you know." Erik and Jane stared at her in disbelief for a long moment and then Jane's face lit up and Darcy knew she'd won.

"Are you kidding?" Erik asked. "This is SHEILD we're talking about they are the real deal. I told you about my colleague-"

"Yah the Banner dude that wrote that one paper, that Jane obsessed over that one week. I looked him up and even though there is like, no information, it looks like his disappearance was more the army's fault. Anyways, Thor's nothing like that guy and even if he was all the more reason to help him right? We should go and save him from the Men in Black cosplayers and stop him from disappearing."

Jane nodded and looked up at Selvig who took one look at her puppy dog pout and crumbled. "Fine. But I'll be the one to go pick him up I don't want you two to be messing with this more then you already have." And it was then that Darcy realized that despite being a sullen old man he really did care and Darcy could feel the warm fuzzy feeling start. (She wondered if he would let her call him Uncle Erik.)

And so they started planning a break out and it was obvious that Uncle Erik was getting used to Darcy when she quiet simply stated that she could make really good fake ID's and he didn't even blink just nodded. Jane gave Darcy a smile and yep that was definitely the warm fuzzys starting up.

That night Thor came back and Darcy couldn't sleep until she head him come in. Darcy wasn't sure why she didn't go to bed until Thor got back, but she was satisfied with him being home and so she just rolled over happy with the knowledge she'd see him in the morning. (Actually what she really did was set her alarm making sure that she'd be up before anyone else and in the morning she grabbed her phone and got several pictures of the two of them sleeping next to each other before going back to sleep.) When she really got up Darcy made breakfast. (Because while Jane can cook Darcy does it better (thank you very much)) Uncle Erik was still asleep and Darcy being the kind, caring, person she is snuck into the trailer and puts some aspirin and water next to him feeling bad that the man was going to have to suffer through Thor's loud voice during a hangover. Jane came down first rubbing her eyes and smiling at Darcy.

"Morning," Darcy started cheerfully. (Darcy is not a morning person but coffee is a wonderful thing.) "Coffee's on the table. Is Thor awake?"

Jane picks up the Coffee and takes a long drink before answering. "Yes he is I sent him off to shower though."

"And you didn't join him?" Darcy quips and Jane flushes red, but it's early in the morning and Darcy is feeling merciful. "So what are we going to do now that we've officially broken Thor out of prison."

"I'm not completely sure…" Jane said after a long moment and Darcy could sympathize with the lost look on her face, a god falling from the sky kind of messes with your perception of reality. "I kind of hoped we could keep researching but with SHIELD hanging around maybe we should head out somewhere else."

Darcy nodded as she finished up the pancakes. "Yah… Probably. But, you know, aren't they like, a super secret spy agency, wouldn't they be able to find us?" Darcy should probably have been more panicked about the government keeping tabs on her best friend and by proxy herself but she didn't really feel anything besides contentment that they were all together again. (For some reason it's that moment when Thor and Selvig officially become part of her new mental family. Yes she still has her parents but Darcy liked expanding on a good thing and besides Uncle Erik is like Jane's dad and when Jane and Thor get married (a new goal in Darcy's life) Darcy will have to accept Thor sooner or later, and despite Darcy's impressive procrastination skills, she was totally willing to go sooner on this one.) So yah for some reason the idea of spy agency's didn't really scare her anymore.

The sound of Thor coming down the stairs interrupted whatever Jane was about to say. He looked around the kitchen and smiled when he saw Jane and Darcy's new goal in life was going to be a lot easier to fulfill then she had originally thought it would be.

"Thor," Darcy greeted, because as much as she wanted the two of them together she also didn't want any lip-locking going on while breakfast was getting cold. (Nobody messes with breakfast) "Welcome back big guy. Have fun in prison?" Jane shot a glare at her, but quickly turned back to Thor.

"I must admit that I did not enjoy the time I spent contained, however, it was a… humbling experience." Thor said as he sat down at the table and started piling food onto his plate.

"That's cool." Darcy finally said because honestly how to you answer that?

But his words were true and Darcy could see it in the way he passed the syrup, and the way he got quiet every now and then looking over the two of them like he was really only seeing them for the first time right then. It kind of scared Darcy to be honest, sure Darcy grew up with loving parents and stuff but she's never been the best with feelings and it really looked like Thor needs someone to talk to. Luckily it looked like Jane had noticed as well and as long as Jane is on the ball then Darcy felt like she could relax.

Darcy looked up from her breakfast at the sound of Selvig coming down the stairs. Thor's voice boomed out "Good man Selvig. You did your ancestors proud last night." Darcy smirked as Selvig winced, she could sympathize sure, but Thor was just so oblivious to his pain that it was halarious. Uncle Eric gave a grunt as he sat down at the table and started picking at his pancakes. Darcy gave him a few minutes to get the coffee into his system and wake up a little more before bringing their problems back up.

"So… What do we do now?"

Jane paused but she knew she was expected to answer, this was her party she was in charge. "We start again. I've spent my whole life working on this research we'll have to get new supplies but since Thor got my book back last night I'll be able to pick mostly right back where I was."

"What about SHEILD?" Erik said. Darcy wanted to give him a glare, but that was a pretty good point. "They'll find out and just take it all again."

"Just because they're part of the Government doesn't mean they can just take my stuff. Once was enough." Jane snarled and Darcy raised an eyebrow it looked like Jane was still feeling rather angry at the iPod stealing jerks. Darcy was too but she was smart enough to realize that if she went barging in demanding it would get anything done. No it would be much better to go in act a little crazy, convince them she's mostly harmless, and then they would give her the iPod back if only to appease the crazy girl. Hey it had worked before.

"I do not know much of earth customs…" Thor started hesitantly but he seemed to gain more confidence when they were all looking at him. "However, if they wish to take away your research a second time, they will have to go through me first."

Jane grinned and Darcy smiled. Yep the big guy was definitely first rate on her list. Erik sighed. "Well why not, we're all doomed anyways."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Erik." Jane quipped. And Darcy couldn't help but add her own two cents.

"Oh and if were betting on who would win I've got my money on the big guy." Thor gave her a grateful smile and Darcy grinned.

"I promise to you Erik Selvig that if anyone wishes to harm either Jane or Darcy, they will not be able to, I will protect them with my life." Thor's voice was very serious and Darcy had no doubt that he meant it. The thought made a warm feeling start in her stomach. She was on Thor's 'protect-her-with-my-life-list' who else could say they had a Norse god's protection.

Erik gave Thor one of those deep soul searching looks before finally speaking. "Somehow I believe you. Still, it might be best if we vacated the area for a while."

Jane nodded slowly, "Yah… But where would we go? All of the activity I've observed has been in this area. If we leave I won't be able to get more raw data."

"But you won't be able to get any data without any equipment, and I doubt SHEILD would just let us keep on working while they're just down the block." Darcy couldn't help but point out.

"I'll have to leave soon," Selvig interrupted. "I only took off a week from work. You three could come back with me." He sounded hesitant and Darcy doubted that option would work very well. If only because between Thor the Demigod, Jane's special brand of science, and Darcy's own touch of crazy they might break Selvig and his colleagues.

"Probably not," Jane said a look of slight embarrassment on her face. She had probably thought of the same this Darcy had. "What we need is a place to start making new equipment without being too noticeable."

"You know…" Darcy started, her mind racing. "We could always head back to the university."

"What, why?" Jane's voice was tinged with disbelief. "SHEILD would be able to track us down easily and we wouldn't be able to hide much of anything."

"Wait listen to me," Darcy started, she was getting excited. "I still have my apartment on campus that I was sharing with my roommates. All four of them graduated last spring. I was supposed to graduate with them, but because I was missing my science credits I had to postpone. Anyways, until the start of the fall term I have the whole apartment to myself. You could turn the place into your workshop and we could work on rebuilding. Sure, SHEILD would be able to find us quickly, but like Erik said they'll probably have no trouble finding us anywhere. And going back to normal is what they want us to do right? We don't get involved with government stuff we head back to work. You still have to turn in that paper to the science branch right?" Darcy could see Jane was seriously thinking about it as she gave a slow nod. "Well you can turn it in and sign the papers that give me the right to graduate. We can tie up all the loose ends there and make it look like we're moving on from SHEILD. We'll play good citizens while you rebuild and they won't be able to really bother us because we wont be threating Government secrets. Everyone wins and I get my degree."

Jane was smiling and Erik looked thoughtful. "Well, there wouldn't be any reason to take away your equipment if there wasn't anything to study, and being on a college campus would grant you some leeway." Erik paused before nodding. "It's a pretty good idea, and probably your best bet of starting up again."

Jane was full out grinning now. She laughed, and Darcy couldn't help but notice the awestruck look on Thor's face when Jane's burst of laughter came out. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Jane exclaimed as she threw her arms around Darcy.

"What? I thought you only kept me because I saved your life from an angry parakeet." Darcy replied with a grin that only widened at the confused looks on Erik and Thor's face.

"These parakeets… are they dangerous?" Thor asked with concern. Jane giggled and shook her head.

Erik sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I don't even want to know." He rubbed his temples and Darcy couldn't help but laugh at him. As Jane pulled away a grin still on her face Darcy reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry uncle Erik you'll get used to me and the craziness I pull out of Jane." Jane snickered and Thor smiled.

"What did you just call me?" Erik looked up his eyes narrow.

"Uncle Erik." Darcy said without missing a beat. Hey, mother had always taught her to be honest.

He stared at her for a long moment. There was a twitch on the corner of his lips but he just shook his head and picked up his plate. Darcy leaned back in her chair. Yep it was official she was going to adopt Selvig. Jane a Thor followed Erik's example and started cleaning up the Table. Darcy contemplated it a moment before standing up and walking over to the sink. The next few minutes were spent in silence as they worked together to finish the dishes. Darcy was impressed with the change that had come over Thor he seemed determined to help. If she had known all it would have taken to instill manners into him was getting him arrested she wouldn't have bothered trying to teach him manners. (Yes Darcy had expected him to get arrested at some point… What of it?)

Thor was wiping down a mug, staring at it obviously lost in thought. Darcy looked him over. He was a very good looking guy she wouldn't lie about that, but his personality was so different. Yesterday he had been cocky to the point of being obnoxious about it. However, he was also kind and willing to help. He had come back and now he seemed so much more humble he was still obviously confidant. Darcy would be confidant too if she had muscles like that. But he seemed to carry some sort of resigned sadness. She wasn't sure if she liked the change or not. Darcy was a believer of Karma and she could testify that life was a good teacher when your head got too big but Thor was… He was so Thor. Darcy had only known the guy for a few days but she already trusted him, she didn't want to see him hurt and something had obviously shaken him.

Thor suddenly looked up making Darcy realize that she had been staring at him. "May I have this?" He asked. Darcy stared at him for a long moment.

"Uh, sure. Go a head." Darcy finally answered.

Jane looked up over at him. "What for?"

"I wish to repay the lady at the coffee establishment from yesterday. I realize it is unfair of me to ask to use one of your possessions to repay my folly. However, seeing as we will be leaving soon I would ask that I ask for your assistance to repay her now."

Jane smiled at him. "It sounds good to me. Why don't you go and give it to her now before it gets busy over there. We'll finish up here."

Thor grabbed her hand and gave it a quick kiss. "Thank you Jane. I will return soon." He was out of the house before anyone could replay.

There was silence for a long moment before Uncle Erik sighed and shook his head. Darcy gave Jane a grin "So I get to be the maid of honor right?" Jane blushed but she had a smile on her face.

When Thor got back they were already working on packing. Darcy had hoped that there wouldn't be much to pack since SHEILD had taken just about all of their technical stuff. However she had underestimated how much stuff accumulates when you live in the same place for couple months.

"But Jane think of all the memories that come with those spatulas."

"No Darcy the car's already full as is we don't need to bring every little thing."

"Thor you do realize we can't take the microwave with us right?"

"Really? It warms food so well though, and is a very good substitute for fire."

"Don't worry there will be another one where we're going,"

"Hey Jane, why is there a stash of alcoholic beverages hidden underneath the bathroom sink?"

"Uncle Erik you found my stash! I'll love you forever!"

"Erik! I was trying to keep those away from Darcy. Now look what you've done. Darcy, we are leaving those here."

"What! No way my stash and I just found each other and now you want to separate us? That would be just cruel."

"We are not bringing them. Don't give me that look! Last time you were drunk you were making plans to take over the world… and some of them might have actually worked."

"But Jane you have to let me bring something of sentimental value. Think of all the good times we had because of my stash."

"No thank you I prefer not to remember everything that happened that night… You know what, if I let you bring the spatulas will you leave the stash here?"

"Ah, you drive a hard bargain… Fine."

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea Thor, no idea."

Darcy was just slamming the trunk closed when the fancy black cars showed up. She was surprised SHEILD had let them get this far. She wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to make it seem like they had a chance or if they wanted to be cruel and make them pack up and then show up and make them unpack again. By that point there were, like, ten agents out of the car and closing in on her for a split second Darcy felt maybe just the slightest bit intimidated. But then Erik was at her left and Jane was at her right and she could hear Thor behind her. (What now!) The agents stopped and one of them stepped forward agent Coulson or something.

"Dr. Selvig, Ms. Forster, Ms. Lewis, Dr. Blake." He started off with a greeting. Darcy is confused for half a second at who he is referring to but she made the fake id so it came back pretty quickly. "Dr. Selvig I believe you promised to keep your friend around for a couple of days just in case we needed to talk to him again."

Uncle Erik shrugs and Darcy felt impressed. He was pretty good actor when he wanted to be. "Things came up I'm only staying with Jane for a few more days and she asked me to help them pack up. They need to get back to the college where Jane works part time."

Coulson inclined his head in acknowledgement. "And you choose to leave now because…"

"Maybe it's because the government took all my work and I wanted to get away from them." Jane snapped. Darcy winced but she figured Jane had the right to be snappish "What did you expect us to do stay here and twiddle our thumbs and wait for you to get done with our stuff. No! Just because you show up doesn't mean that we don't still have lives. I need to report my progress to the university and Darcy needs to get her degree. If you have a problem with us leaving then you should have said so earlier because without my work I am not going to stay here for very long."

Jane was glaring so intensely at the agents that a few of them started to shuffle. Coulson however seemed unaffected. "As I told you earlier Ms. Foster we're good guys here." Coulson looked them all over. "We're doing this for your protection as well. We would like you to stay here so we can keep an eye on you make sure that you're research hasn't caught any unwanted attention."

Darcy could just see Jane's come back on her lips but Darcy was faster. "So this is about safety? Dude, dangerous things only started happening when the magic hammer showed up. So we're trying to get away from the dangerous object and you want us to stay?"

Coulson raised an eyebrow at her. "Be that as it may, we would like to be able to contact you at any time to make sure you're safe."

"Dude, are you asking for my number? You sure have a weird way of coming on to someone, but I'll cut you some slack. Working for the Men in Black must seriously cut down on your social life." Several of the agents appeared startled and Darcy gave herself a mental fist bump. Coulson however just looked at her dryly. Darcy bounced over the car opened up the door and grabbed an old receipt that had been mashed into the cup holder she quickly wrote down her number and the address to her apartment. Coulson looked like he was going to say something so she quickly thrust the paper into his hands. "That's my number and that's the address to the apartment that Jane, Donald, and I are going to be living at. If you want to come ask me out I'd prefer if you skipped the flowers and just brought me my iPod back. And if that's everything we'll just be leaving now."

Jane and Selvig were looking at her like she was crazy, Thor just looked confused, the different agents looked everywhere from bewildered to vaguely amused there was one guy in a sleeveless shirt towards the back who was snickering uncontrollably. They were all background though Darcy knew that if they wanted to leave the choice would all be on the man in front of her.

Coulson smirked and Darcy beamed back at him. "Very well Ms. Lewis we'll keep in touch. We'll give you time to clean up you're loose ends and while I doubt I'll act on your date offer, I'll see what I can do about your iPod."

"Sweet, and if you don't want my number feel free to give it to Arms back there. So I guess we'll see you all later. Bye!" Darcy grinned brightly as she dragged Uncle Erik and Jane towards the cars. She quickly stuffed Erik into his car and motioned to Thor to get into the trailer. Jane was giving her The Look but Darcy ignored it in favor of giving all the secret agents a big wave. Sleeveless Guy was all out laughing at this point and Coulson's smirk had widened. Darcy had no doubt that these guys knew what she was doing but she also figured that they had to respect her for even trying.

The moment they were down the road and out of earshot Jane burst. "What in the world was that!?" She screeched. Thor looked mildly terrified at Jane's anger but Darcy was used to it.

"Hey, hey, let me explain. They obviously weren't going to let us go with out some sort of promise that we would be back. So I gave it to them. It's not like they wouldn't have been able to find us anyways."

"Yes but I thought the whole point of this was to get away from the secret agents." Jane seethed.

"It is, and they wouldn't have let us get away unless they knew where we were going."

"So you just went and told them? Darcy, they're probably sending someone out to watch us right now!"

"Probably, but somehow I doubt there going to send more then two. I mean think about it. Here, they've got that base they set up just a mile away it wouldn't be that hard for them to monitor us, but when we leave they're not going to send the whole base out to follow us."

Jane sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Honestly Darcy, some days I'm just not sure what to do with you."

"Oh come on Jane, you know you love me."

"I'm still not happy with you, but what's done is done. At least we're on the road now."

After stopping for gas and explaining to Erik what had just happened. They started out. It was a three-hour drive but Darcy had her Disney's greatest Hits CD and she and Jane had a great time trying to explain to Thor where the music was coming from, and then explaining the references that he didn't understand.

They we're listening to Part of your World when something occurred to Darcy. Jane had taken over driving but Darcy had shotgun because she had demanded control of the music. Darcy turned to look at Thor who was listening thoughtfully to the song.

"Hey Thor?" Darcy started hesitantly. He looked up and Darcy couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. "I just realized we kind of assumed that you were going to come with us… if you want to go somewhere else we can drop you off. You don't have to stay with us if you don't want to." As Darcy talked Jane started to grip the steering wheel. The song changed during the beat of silence to A Whole New World and Darcy kind of wanted to reach out and turn it off but was worried of interrupting the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Darcy glanced over at her friend. Jane's face was stricken but she didn't say anything for a long moment, "Darcy's right Thor," Jane started. "It was really rude of us to just assume you wanted to come with us. I mean, we're taking you away from your hammer. If you want to go back we'll totally understand." Darcy was worried Jane was going to break the steering wheel with how tightly she was gripping it.

Thor was quiet for a moment but when he spoke his voice was strong. "Coming to this world has been a very different experience for me. I was banished from my home because I was arrogant and I insulted my father. When I went after Mjolnir I assumed my father had provided a way for me to get home. Perhaps someday I will be worthy to wield Mjolnir again but I was unable to pick it up. I had hoped that someone from my world would come and find me explain what my father wanted me to do, but Asgard has been silent. I fear that things will stay this way until I figure out what I am to do. I do not believe staying near Mjolnir will teach me what I need to learn. From what I have seen of your world, things are run much differently then what I am used to. I do not know much of your customs but what I do know is that it was a blessing when you found me. I know of very few people who would show me the kindness that you have shown me. I am entirely indebted to you please let me stay with you and assist you in any way I can."

"You don't owe us anything," Jane said quietly. "If anything I'm indebted to you. You've taught me so much in just the last couple of days."

"If you do not wish me to stay to repay me then let me stay because I genuinely enjoy your company Lady Jane. You and Darcy are unlike any women I have ever known in my life. I do not believe I would be happy unless I knew that you two were safe."

Jane was fighting a grin off her face and Darcy didn't even bother trying to hide her happiness. "Aww, We like you too Thor. I know, we'll adopt you and we can be your family until you can go back home. I always wanted an older brother. Jane however, I think she might want you to be somethi-" Darcy was cut off when Jane reached over and threw her hand over Darcy's mouth. The car swerved a little and Erik honked from behind them. Darcy started laughing and Jane cracked up as well. Thor looked a little confused but the smile on his face was undeniable.

"I would be honored to be your older brother figure Lady Darcy. If I am grateful for anything from the last couple of days, it would be that I got to meet the two of you." Thor smiled at them and the song changed again to the Circle of Life and Thor wanted to know where the song came from and trying to explain Lion King distracted them for the rest of the trip. It certainly wasn't how Darcy had planned spending her summer but she wouldn't have had it any other way. (Cheesy and over done saying or not)

* * *

**So here we go. This fic will be my most likely sad attempt at humor and fluff with a plot... but I hope you like it. Darcy will have the most view point time but everyone will be included at some point. **

**As for this chapter the only line I took straight from the script was the very first one everything else was recreated even though some of the scenes overlapped. I try not to do repeats of the movies' exact scenes so yes there were differences. I hope you all like it and please review it makes me happy.**

**-Savvywolf**


	2. Bumblebee, Stuffed Animals, and Stars

**So here we go again. I don't have a beta this chapter WILL have grammar mistakes if you want to point out SPECIFIC mistakes I WILL fix them. However generally pointing out my mistakes doesn't do anything for me. Sorry about that. **

**I still don't own anything and there will be a slightly longish rant at the bottom.**

* * *

Darcy had always been a bizarre mix of almost OCD organization and careless messiness. Jane had known this since the first week that she had known the girl but that didn't prepare her for walking into Darcy's apartment.

"Umm Darcy, what is all this?"

"Oh, I had this thing for stuffed animals a couple of years ago, and somehow they became my organization tools. So if you see a stuffed alligator would you tell me? Because he still has my English notes from last year, and he hasn't given them back yet." Darcy said with a shrug as Jane let her eyes wander around the room.

It was a fairly nice apartment and Jane wondered how Darcy had managed to pay rent. Even if you were sharing with four other people this was a pretty spacious place. Either way, it was as good a place to start rebuilding as any. The stuffed octopus in the corner holding a calendar however, was going to have to go.

Erik walked in the door and looked around. He raised an eyebrow but somehow didn't seem that surprised. "Well let's start cleaning up then, shall we?" He said with a grunt as he set the boxes down.

Thor looked around the apartment with obvious curiousness but he was broke out of his revere by Erik's grunt. "I will go and bring up the rest of you possessions. Do not trouble yourself Erik." Jane couldn't help but smile at Thor's obvious concern. Thor left quickly and Jane couldn't help but stare at his retreating form.

"Come on Jane, Stop starting at Thor's butt and help me move the lion into the closet." Jane could feel her face heat up at Darcy's words but she complied and opened the closet door so Darcy could shove a stuffed Lion with sticky notes braided into its hair into the closet.

Jane let her mind wander as she helped clean up the apartment. This summer had to be the most surreal thing of her life. Not just because she had come so close to revolutionizing science and the way the world looked at the universe, but because she was finally had everything she wanted. As Jane had grown up she had obviously been much smarter then her peers she had been a precocious child and her classmates and sometimes even her teachers punished her mercilessly for it. In response she had just studied harder hoping that maybe it was just the kids in her grade and that the people in the grade ahead of her would perhaps be kinder… if anything things had gotten worse. Her favorite books when she was a kid were her science textbook and Harry Potter. Hermione was by far her favorite character if only because the bushy haired witch reminded Jane so much of herself. Jane had learned as she got older to reign in her temper and her first impulse to share her knowledge with others and slowly she had started to fade into the background. By the time she got into college she hadn't left any impressions on anyone in her high school career. She was the girl people described as 'nice'. No one ever remembered 'nice' of course she was also the girl who turned in an essay about how she didn't need a boyfriend she had a calculator. Jane liked to tell her parents that she was mix of outward cynical nerd and inward hopeless romantic. And it was true she longed for her versions of Harry and Ron best friends that she could always rely on. (and maybe someday have something more with) But it had never really happened sure she had colleagues, once she had graduated college, but there was always a professional air about her dealings with them.

And then a year after her high school graduation the news had come that her father had died. The news had shattered her and it was Erik who had picked up the pieces. Her dad's best friend had always been a part of her life. He had always taken her seriously and she had adored him for it and with her Dad dead he was all she had left. He had taken care of her for a few weeks and then she had gone back to school. Jane had changed while she was with Erik and going back to school made her more willing to let her bossy and in charge side come out. Things had changed quickly she had met Donald and He had been tall, dark, and mysterious. He had been encouraging when needed, and flippant and playful when it wasn't needed. He had come to live with her when she had first started her research. He had his job in the town just over and Jane had thought that her years of suffering were over she had found someone who didn't care that she was a mixture of shy and demanding. And then things had changed Donald had started to work more and more it had gotten to a point where Jane had realized that if she wanted to continue her work she was going to need an assistant. Jane had actually been excited, sure Donald could figure out the basics of what she was talking about most of the time but he couldn't really comprehend and talk about her discoveries. She had kind of been hoping for someone she could really argue with. Instead she got Darcy.

It wasn't like Jane couldn't argue with Darcy but… When she had first met the only applicant Jane had been disappointed. Darcy was just about everything that Jane had avoided during her school years. She was spacy and didn't take things seriously, Jane had been sure that the rigorous work ethic that she demanded at times would drive Darcy off. It hadn't worked and Jane had grudgingly accepted her. But despite Jane's initial dislike of her new intern Darcy had somehow wormed her way into Jane's life and now that she was there Jane couldn't picture her life without the person who had become like a sister to her.

Things had been going well… and then Donald had left. It had hurt so much more than Jane had thought it would that was the point more than anything that Jane had been grateful for Darcy. She had stayed with her as she cried and had listened as she talked about how much she wanted a boyfriend all through high school and college but never had the courage to go and get one herself. It was only now looking back that Jane realized that she had been more in love with the concept of Donald than the actual person. Darcy had given her a hug and smiled as she talked and that was the point where Jane had really opened up to Darcy… the incident with the parakeet had just solidified things.

Life had gone on and some part of Jane had still been looking for her prince charming… instead what she got was a very good-looking hobo who had fallen from the sky.

Thor was… fascinating. He was confident and at times cocky but he had treated her like she was a lady. The hopeless romantic in her thought he was perfect. The cynic told her he was too good to be true. He was smart she wouldn't have pegged him as smart based just off his looks but he had surprised her by listening to her theories and after some clarification on what some of her 'Midgardian terms' meant he had kept up surprisingly well. He obviously didn't understand the really in depth mechanics but he understood what she was reaching for, and that was more than what anyone else had done so far. Though Jane supposed if she had been alive for close to one thousand years it would be possible to pick up on a lot of things. The thought that he was so much older then her had thrown her off guard. He didn't quite show the maturity she would expect from someone that old. However, at the same time there were moments when he would look at her, his eyes unguarded, and Jane knew he was feeling every second of the years of his life. Thor was like a half completed puzzle, and Jane wanted to figure out why he looked so sad some time. She wanted to make it better, even if she knew that she was hundreds of years too late.

"Jane… Jane… JANE!" Jane jumped as Darcy finally got fed up with her thoughtful silence and grabbed her. "Did you hear anything that I just said?"

Jane could feel her face heat up as she shook her head in the negative. Darcy gave Jane a grin. "Don't worry you will have plenty of time to woo Thor in the next couple of weeks." Darcy ignored Jane's look of panic at the thought of trying to 'woo' someone and kept on talking. "In the mean time until I have the time to go through all of my stuffed animals and de-office-supply them would you please help me get them all into the closet?"

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled as she picked up the nearest stuffed animal. "Sure, if we organize it right we could fit them all in here, lock the door and never have to worry about the creepy looking squirrel covered in tape again."

"Hey! I'll let you know that Mr. Bushy is the only reason I passed my government final." Darcy said with a proud grin.

Jane found herself laughing as they picked up the random animals all over the apartment and put them into the closet. They had just forced the door closed when Thor came back into the apartment. Erik looked up from the chair he had fallen into after helping the door into place and called out. "Thank you Thor. That would have taken me some time to get up those stairs."

"You're welcome. It was no trouble." Thor said with a proud smile. "Now where did you want these?"

"In one of the rooms will be fine." Jane said with a bit of a tired sigh. It had been a long day and it was starting to catch up on her. Jane looked over at Darcy who had her hand in the gram cracker box and was pulling a package out. Jane reached over and pulled it out of Darcy's hands only to have Darcy give a cry of protest and try to steal them back. Jane pulled the bag away with a grin. Darcy made another grab but Jane jumped out of the way and quickly opened the bag and took a couple crackers before finally relinquishing it to Darcy. Darcy grabbed the bag and stuck her tongue out at Jane.

Jane however wasn't paying as much attention. It looked like Thor was having trouble opening the door while carrying the boxes in his hands. Jane hesitated for just a moment feeling a bit out of her depth. She wasn't sure why, it had been just yesterday that she had been able to talk to him face to face, and now she was feeling shy? Well she supposed that she had a reason to feel a bit… overshadowed. He was an alien who had once been hailed as a god. She hadn't really believed Erik at first but there were little things about him. Everything, from the way that he talked, to the way he treated her, suggested that he was different. He wasn't from earth and she had to admit she couldn't help but wonder if it was possible… that maybe, maybe he would like her. Jane knew that he had been staring at her and yesterday she would've been able to say that it was because he was interested in her. But now… now she couldn't help but wonder if he was just curious about how the 'midgardian' acted. Jane shook herself out of that train of thought. She wouldn't push him. How would someone like him ever like her… it was better if she just didn't get her hopes up.

Determined to act natural Jane walked over to the door Thor was standing by. "Here, let me get that." Jane said as she slid around him and reached for the door handle. Erik's cry of alarm was her only warning. If she had been thinking straight she would have realized that this was NOT the door to one of the rooms. It was the closet door.

Jane let out a startled scream and Thor dropped the boxes as the army of stuffed animals all fell out on top of the two of them. A frog with a too big smile flew right at her face, and Jane started to fall in the face of the onslaught only to feel a strong arm reach out and grab her. Thor, however, had been even less prepared for the attack and her weight pulled into his caused them both to fall down doomed to be covered in a pile of animals.

There was silence for a long moment and Jane was very aware of how Thor's arms were wrapped protectively around her and how strong his chest felt… and how perfectly she fit there. And then the moment was broken as Jane heard Darcy burst out into laughter.

Jane felt her face burn and she started to pull away. She paused when she felt Thor's arms tighten around her but by this point the only thought in her mind was to get away. She couldn't even see his face and yet she was so sure that he would have a look of either disappointment or disinterest that she didn't even want to check to make sure. She just had to get away. Thor was sitting up and Jane was still trapped under one arm. Jane gave one final effort and managed to pull away just as the final animals fell off. Scrambling to get up she didn't even want to face him.

"Umm… It's been a long day I'm going to bed. See you all bright and early tomorrow we'll be shopping. Goodnight!" Jane turned around as quickly as she could and almost tripped on a horse before she caught herself and fled to the nearest room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Thor's face full of shock and disappointment…

* * *

Darcy yawned as she walked across the parking lot. She wasn't sure why Jane had insisted on being early to the store to get supplies but being awake at seven in order to get supplies at Staples was a bit much.

"Ja-ane." Darcy knew she was whining but she deserved whining privileges Jane had practically ripped her out of bed this morning. "Why can't we do this later? I know that Staples will be open later. Do we have to be here the moment the doors open?"

"Yes," Jane answered absentmindedly. "If we want to get to Home Depot, Best Buy, and Wal-Mart by the end of the day we have to start early."

Uncle Erik was obviously too tired to really care about what was going on. Thor, however, looked on at their conversation with interest. He had been quiet this morning and Darcy could tell that Jane was worrying about it. Honestly Darcy wasn't surprised that Thor was quiet. He was way out of his element and probably didn't know how to act. The fact that Jane had kind of pushed him away last night hadn't helped his self-confidence at all.

It had been hilarious to watch the god of thunder being taken down by a closet full of stuffed animals. But the look on his face when Jane had run away had been one of hurt. Thor was interested in Jane, and Darcy was positive that Jane was interested in Thor. But Darcy was also sure that Jane was thinking of Thor being out of her league. It was probably true, but he was Thor. Darcy didn't really think that there was a girl out there who would be in his league. But Thor didn't think of it like that, Darcy could tell. Thor was a straightforward type of guy who probably had very little idea of how a girl's mind would work let alone why anyone would feel inferior compared to him. (Thor kind of gave off a clueless vibe sometimes.) Honestly at this point Darcy just wanted to reach out and shake Jane. But… she couldn't, not yet. Darcy would let all of this play out, she was still planning on there being a wedding but she could be patient. (Most of the time… no really)

The guy at the door of Staples looked surprised to see them, really how often did someone show up right at opening? Especially at an office supply store. Darcy yawned loudly again hopping Jane would get the hint, but Jane was still looking determinedly ahead. She was being ridiculous! It was too freaking early for office supplies! Jane didn't seem to be budging from Darcy's mental onslaught of screaming. (It was way too early to actually be screaming.) Jane walked in and quickly handed Darcy a large shopping cart.

"Okay Darcy, I'm going to need a medium white board, about a dozen notebooks, paperclips in all sizes, and duct tape… lots of it. I'm going to look over their software and computer sections and see if I can find any good deals. Darcy you take Thor, Erik you're with me." And with that Jane fled into the nearly empty store a tired looking Erik trailing behind her.

Darcy just shook her head. "Come on big guy, I guess we had better get started." Glancing over at Thor Darcy frowned slightly at the lost expression on his face.

He seemed to shake himself out of his revere and he gave Darcy a smile. "Yes, getting the job done quickly sounds like a good idea." He paused for a second before asking a little hesitantly "Before we go, may I ask what a white board is?" Darcy paused. Well obviously Thor wouldn't know what half the stuff Jane had been talking about was. It looked like Darcy was going to play teacher for a while. Not that she minded if anything Thor would make things interesting.

"Nah, I don't mind and I'm sure if you ask Jane anything she wouldn't mind explaining how things work either." He seemed ready to interrupt at that, but Darcy kept on talking. "Anyways a white board is a large white board (obviously) that you write on. The nice thing about it is that you can erase what ever you've written so you can use it over and over again. You've probably seen some of them around at some point."

He nodded and looked deep in thought. "Darcy… have I done something to offend Jane?" His voice was quiet and Darcy just wanted to pull him into hug. It probably wasn't the right time though.

"No… No you didn't do anything to offend her. She's just…" Darcy paused trying to find the right words. "She's just not sure how to react to you." Hmm… How to explain that Jane felt out of her league without actually saying that Jane likes Thor… questions, questions. "Well to be honest none of us really know you that well you know." Ah shoot Darcy hadn't wanted to say that. "Not that we don't trust you it's just… on earth people generally try and get to know each other before they start a…" a relationship? Nope Darcy was not even going to go there. "Start becoming… uh, good friends, and Jane and I are already your friends. And umm… you know that I'm your friend but Jane kind of wants… to uh… Get to know you really well, and stuff." Darcy wanted to bang her head on the nearest wall. That had been graceful of her. Honestly 'and stuff' what stuff? The entire conversation had turned completely awkward because Darcy didn't know how to answer.

"I understand."

Darcy did a double take and almost ran into a shelf holding rulers before straightening out. "You do?" Well that was surprising. Darcy wasn't even sure if she knew what she had just said.

"On Asgard I was royalty, and while I still had to earn my rank as a warrior, it was generally assumed that I would become king someday. Because of this there were times when people would seek me out for favors or come talk to me based off the hope that maybe someday I would remember them and be lenient or give spoils to those who were in my favor. While they were still... uh 'friendly' as you said, they never were around long enough for true bonds to form because the pretense for them being there wasn't a strong enough base for friendship to form. It takes time to really understand someone. Is that what you were trying to say?" Thor gave Darcy a curious look and Darcy wasn't quiet sure how to answer.

"Well… yes that's part of it… but the other part is her wondering if, because you're royalty, you'll actually be willing to be her friend." A part of Darcy was wondering how she had gotten into this mess of a conversation and the other part just wanted to flat out tell Thor that Jane liked him and see what happened next.

"Why would she question herself about that?" Thor asked looking genuinely puzzled. "I have been stripped of my title and powers. And something my father once said has resounded in my mind the last couple of days. 'How a person treats others when they are at their weakest shows their true character'. Jane has been nothing but kind to me since I have gotten here and I will forever appreciate what you all have done for me even if I do return to my former status I will forever consider you my friends."

"Okay first of all, Jane hit you with her car… twice, and I tasered you. So you can't really say that we've been the best of hostesses while you've been here on earth. Second, even without magic powers, or what ever it is that you do normally do, you still kick butt and you don't look half bad either,"

"Thank you… I think"

"Thirdly, on earth royalty have always been somewhat separated from the normal people. Just because you're on probation right now doesn't change that you're probably used to a much higher standard of living then us lowly humans. And… Hey look white boards!"

Darcy quickly turned the cart down the isle feeling rather grateful for the interruption. Glancing over at Thor she knew he wasn't ready to drop the subject yet so Darcy spoke up before he could ask something else that he really should be asking Jane and not her… Darcy sometimes wondered why people always felt like they could talk to her even though she often had no idea how to answer.

"Anyways to sum it up. Don't worry about it. Jane just needs some time to think and I'm sure if you just be patient with her she'll come around. She really does like you but you need to really show that just because you're Alien royalty you can still be her friend. So she's not mad just confused. Anyways lets hurry and get done shopping here so we can go home."

"I thought Jane said we had three more shopping markets to go to?" Thor commented.

"Aauurgg! Don't remind me! I didn't even know office supply stores opened up this early. We could have at least gone to Wal-Mart first. Then I could have gotten something good to eat." Darcy would have kept ranting about how it was way to early to go shopping for office supplies when she saw a faint smirk on Thor's face. "Wait… you said that on purpose just too see my reaction didn't you?" even as she said it Darcy knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… is this the size that Jane wanted?"

Darcy couldn't help but stare… Maybe Thor would get accustomed to earth faster then she had thought. "Yes, that's the medium. But you are not getting off the hook that fast mister."

"I do not know what you're implying I simply pointed out the truth and you reacted."

"No, no, no. You were staring at me the entire time, you wanted to see me rant!" Darcy emphasized this by pointing her finger at his face.

Thor ignored her finger and calmly picked up the box with the white board in it and put it in the cart but Darcy could see a smirk playing on his lips. "Perhaps you just want to believe that I made my comment to see your reaction." He stated barely managing keeping a straight face.

"Oh ouch, that comment burned. But a lady knows when a man is watching her. Admit it Thor, you couldn't take your eyes off me." Darcy started pushing the cart down the isle doing her best to look all important while doing so.

"Perhaps lady Darcy but if you must know my eyes tend to follow another." Thor said calmly and Darcy nearly tripped. Unfortunately this caused her to lose control of the cart one of the wheels did a flip and the cart when flying into the nearest shelf making a large crashing sound even though nothing really fell down.

But Darcy wasn't paying attention to the cart. "You did it again! You said that just to see my reaction."

Thor wasn't trying to hide his grin anymore. "Perhaps." Before he could say anything else however an employee in a yellow jacket came rushing into the isle. He was obviously expecting some sort of disaster but all he found was the two of them and a cart leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing?" The man asked Darcy wanted to tell him to buzz off couldn't he see that she was arguing with Thor the god of Thunder? However the impulse was quickly followed by the realization that no one would believe her about who the big guy was even if she told them. And that explanation would probably get them kicked out of the store. Thor at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish, which kind of ticked Darcy off, he was willing to look sorry around a total stranger but he was willing to tease her without any remorse… He was growing up and Darcy was so proud.

As it turned out the yellow jacket meant that the dude was a manager. He had somehow gotten the two of them to promise to be careful… that didn't stop them from accidently knocking down the paperclip display in a contest to see who could get all the different sizes first. Yah the yellow jacket (hmm… like a hornet… or a bumblebee... So maybe Darcy had been somewhat tired and hungry at the time… honey, honey sounded good… bumblebee worked) hadn't been very happy about that but they had helped clean up so he had let them stay in the store. Bumblebee hadn't been as happy when they had nearly barreled over him in a race to get to the notebooks. They hadn't actually hit him though, so there was nothing he could do about it. (Darcy supposed she should be more grateful that Thor had seen him in time so they could move the cart to the right enough to miss him, but Darcy still felt like it was a ploy to make her loose. Thor had decided not to comment.) They hadn't really been caught when they were playing with the industrial sized Duct Tape. Which Darcy was inclined to believe was a good thing. People generally don't appreciate it when you duct tape people to the ceiling. (She had to prove that Duct Tape could hold the universe together. Thor hadn't minded and Darcy would pay for the extra roll… really.) Still bumblebee was watching them pretty closely by the time that the two of them met up with Jane and a more awake Selvig.

Uncle Erik smiled when they walked up. "Hey how did it go?" Jane looked up at Erik's words and gave a shy smile at Thor. Darcy supposed that Erik had calmed her down somewhat.

"We found everything you asked for, and no one got hurt." Darcy said with a grin.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Well if the two of you managed not to hurt anyone then I suppose we should call it a good start to the day."

Thor grinned "Worry not Jane, I believe that we will be able to get through the day with minimal damage to the surrounding areas."

Jane laughed but anything else she was going to say was interrupted by the sound of Darcy's stomach growling.

"What?" Darcy asked "I barely had time to grab a granola bar before you shoved me out the door."

Jane laughed, "Well now that you mention it I'm a bit hungry myself. Why don't you go grab something from the vending machines for all of us? Erik why don't you go with her and help her pick something at least mildly healthy."

Erik shook his head but complied. As soon as they were out of earshot Darcy turned around and asked quickly "Did you talk to Jane about Thor?"

Erik nodded. "Yes, I don't want to encourage her but he's a good guy and deserves at least a chance with her."

Darcy nodded. "Good, now I don't have to deal with it. Now come on Uncle Erik there's a cinnamon roll in that vending machine and it's calling my name."

Dashing towards the machine Darcy barely spared a second to straighten out her ten-dollar bill before practically forcing it into the vending machine. Nothing happened. Darcy stared at the machine and slowly re-pushed the buttons… nothing happened. Darcy took a deep breath trying to calm down and slowly pressed the return button… NOTHING happened.

Erik seemed to sense danger because he quietly asked, "Darcy are you okay."

However he asked at the wrong moment. Darcy screamed and kicked the machine. "NO! I am so freaking hungry right now that it's not even funny and this. STUPID. VENDING. MACHINE. IS NOT. GIVING ME WHAT I WANT!" Darcy emphasized each word with a kick to the black money sucking box determined to make it pay. With the last kick there was a loud clunking sound that seemed to resound around the store. Darcy and Erik froze. "Ah nuts…" and the machine whirled into motion all the food inside started fly out onto the floor. Normally Darcy would have considered this a win. However right at that moment Bumblebee rounded the corner he paused for just a moment before looking up with death in his eyes.

"RUN!" Darcy grabbed uncle Erik and bolted for the register. He only resisted for a moment before he saw the manager grab a long hole puncher off the wall and start chasing after them. The two of them rounded the corner just as Jane finished paying the cashier and Thor had put the last bag back into the cart.

"Thor! It's the Bumblebee grab Jane and run for your life!" Darcy screamed as she grabbed one of the carts with their stuff in it and started towards the doors. Erik quickly grabbed the other one, obviously having caught on pretty quickly. Thor and Jane had looked up at the sound of Darcy's voice and while Jane's face was full of confusion Thor however, got the message and quickly grabbed Jane's purse and picked her up bridal style despite her protests and was right behind them as the four of them ran out the doors to the sounds of Bumblebee's screams of rage.

Thor set Jane down as soon as they reached their car and she seemed willing to wait until everything was safe inside the vehicle until she started asking questions. Which was probably a good thing because Bumblebee came rushing out a few moments later looking furious. Darcy slammed the truck doors closed and jumped into her seat just before Erik stepped on the gas and they went flying out of the parking lot.

There was silence for a brief moment before Jane spoke up "What was that about getting through the day with minimal damage."

"I did say minimal damage, I did not promise that there would be no damage." Thor answered.

Jane gave him a long look before she started cracking up. Darcy grinned and Erik groaned before shaking his head. "I'm not sure if I should be glad that I'm leaving soon or worried that with our supervision the three of you will tear the town apart."

Well… At least Erik was an optimist.

* * *

It was a quiet night. The air wasn't quiet clean but it was cooler then what Thor was used to and that gave it a refreshing feel… or at least it kept him awake. He had been able to ignore it when he had been closer to the Bifrost site but now… now that he wasn't sure where his future was going to go. Now was when he noticed it.

It was the little things, like in the way people talked. Or how the air here was cooler at night then it was during the day, the single moon, the way the people here gained their food and clothes. Even the stars were distant and dim. He had been to earth before. He and Loki and come quite often during their younger years before they were declared full warriors. Revisiting the place of their father's triumphs. Telling stories to the mortals… the humans had seemed insignificant at the time. Their life spans were short and they couldn't keep up with much of what Thor and Loki would tell them.

But now Thor wondered. How was it possible for a realm to change so much in just a short nine hundred years? Asgard had barely changed at all in the course of his entire life and the other realms were likewise unchanging. Midgard had always been considered a lesser realm because of how far it was behind the rest of the universe unable to see the patterns to life or even to figure out how to travel between the realms. Even if Asgardians relied so heavily on the Bifrost that many had forgotten how to travel alone, they still knew of the other realms and were warriors of great renown. Midgardians had always been weak. In Asgard calling a person as weak as a Midgardian was an insult that could be challenged by a duel to the death. Just a week ago Thor would have agreed with those assumptions… a week ago he hadn't been banished.

The loss of his title, his powers, and his home so soon after almost being crowned king was… difficult. So close to everything that he had always wanted, everything that he had ever dreamed for and in a single moment ripped away. The thought nearly made him weep. Which was odd… only a few days ago his first impulse would have been to rage. But now… now things were different. Midgard wasn't some backwards rock with unintelligent beings on it just a realm to be over looked. Jane, Erik, and Darcy were all plenty intelligent and formidable in their own rights. The lighted homes and transportation were a far cry from what once was so long ago. Midgard was advancing faster than anything Thor had ever seen humans had very short lives… and yet so much had been accomplished in the last millennia so much more then what had been accomplished in the other realms by comparison. Though he supposed that they were already at perfection. Or at least that was what he had been taught…

Thor was broken out of his spiraling thoughts by the sound of a door opening. Jane stepped out quietly onto the balcony her face outlined by the light of the moon. She was beautiful.

"Hey, I guess you couldn't sleep either?" Her voice was quiet as if she didn't wish to startle him.

"Nay, I have found sleep elusive the last couple of nights." Thor paused and looked away unable to look at her questioning face for too long almost afraid that she would see what a fool he truly was. "Your world… it's very different. And while I am very appreciative of what you have done to make me feel welcome, this place is not my home."

He wasn't even sure if he would ever see his home again. He had been banished a couple times before and each time there was some way for him to get home Thor would learn whatever lesson his father wanted him to learn and then he would come home. Loki would also come and visit often during his banishments. Loki would take pleasure in teasing Thor about whatever wrongdoing or misdemeanor that had placed him in banishment… but this time Asgard was silent. And it terrified him. He had never been so completely stripped of his powers during banishment and he had been sure that Loki would show up within the first day to start bothering him… the fact that a week had passed since his banishment and Loki hadn't shown up made him wonder. There was little that would keep his brother away from an opportunity to gloat; one of the possibilities was war. The other would be Odin expressively forbidding it. Both options were grim if Asgard was at war then there was nothing Thor could do to help except hope that Odin would decide that Thor would be helpful in battle but after his display it could be possible that Odin would not want someone so blood thirsty at his side. Inviting him back would be like rewarding him for bad behavior. If Odin had forbidden Loki from visiting then it was likely that Odin had made this banishment permanent. It was true that he had never seen the All father so angry. Thor wasn't sure what to think. At this point he just wished that he could go home, he would plead for his fathers forgiveness, promise the throne to Loki, what ever it took to go home.

Jane sat silently at his side silent as the night. Jane, Darcy, and Erik were the only distractions he had from such thoughts and he clung to the three of them in his mind. They were so different from anyone he had ever known there was no danger of thinking of whether or not he would ever see his home again when he was teasing Darcy, talking with Jane, or clarifying the truths and falsehoods of the myths surrounding Asgard with Erik. Debating with Erik had actually been one of his favorite past times the last couple of days as Jane started rebuilding as she and Darcy were too busy running around, working on organizing notes and files by color codes that Thor had no hopes of following so he and Erik had done the moving and lifting and had talked to pass the time. Thor had been sad to see the man go earlier that very morning.

"When my father died I was devastated and I felt… lost. Nothing was the same everything looked different, felt different, and I felt changed almost like I would never be happy again." Jane finally said breaking the silence between them. "I'm not saying I know what you're going through, my parents always taught me to be respectful of others pain because everyone's different so no one ever really goes through the same kind of pain as some one else. But… I guess I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, I can't make it better, and I have to admit that even if being here has been hard for you I'm grateful you that you came."

Thor stared at Jane, her face had a light dusting of pink along her cheeks but her eyes were serious. Humans were odd beings, weakest in all the realms. Petty and Greedy and Selfish and Corrupt. Thor had always known that, or at least believed he knew that, but staring in to Jane's face in that moment he couldn't picture any of those things. Jane was intelligent and polite, fierce and kind. And if he could just gain the courage to lean in just a bit… But no… he didn't deserve her. A prince with out a kingdom, a warrior without a weapon, a man without a home. Even if Jane were like the ideals of what he had thought humans should be like he wouldn't deserve her.

"Thank you Jane…" There was nothing else to say and they sat in silence for a long time just staring up at the stars.

* * *

**So... Iron Man 3... Amazing! I loved it so much, yes it was darker then the previous films but it wasn't depressing. (which always seems to be a problem with movies when they say it's going to be dark.) Tony is hilarious and the movie pushed me to finish this chapter. Real quick before I talk about this chapter the other thing I'm way excited about was the trailer for Thor Dark world. It looks amazing but as I was watching it and Thor took Jane up into the Bifrost I was all like... 0.o ... YOU LEFT DARCY YOU IDOIT! So yes, I was mildly upset. I'm worried that this movie (which also promises to be darker) won't be able to pull of the dark-but-not-depressing feel that Iron man did because Tony is funny and Thor (When he's taking himself way to seriously) is not. So yah Movie-verse rant over with now onto the chapter notes.**

**So obviously this chapter had a lot more romance in it. I was hoping to get some more depth to the Jane/Thor relationship without immediately having them lip-locking and it is going to take a while for Thor and Jane to really get to the point where they were at the end of the movie Thor. Along those lines, I wanted some Darcy/Thor bonding moments. I kind of feel like Darcy would remind Thor somewhat of Loki and I tried to show that despite the fact that Thor is going through a hard time right now he's still a softie at heart and a mild tease when he wants to be. But yah still not much happening plot wise (this will be remedied in the next chapter) but it was kind of necessary to fill in some of the relationship stuff. Next chapter will have a little more bonding and then some more fun with SHIELD. Oh and actual antagonist(s). So yes look forward to it. Sorry for the long authors note.**

**-Savvywolf**


End file.
